The beginning of it all
by hidden stranger
Summary: This is just my thought on how things came to be with Carmeltia and Sly. I donot own any of the characters.


A/N, This is my first Sly Cooper story so please be merciful with your reviews, this is in the first game.

The darkness began to set upon Paris as evening came. It was not a quiet though for the Chief of Interpol, as he and his first day detective Carmeltia Fox drove to the scene of the crime at the Chateau of Versilles.

The chief walked over to one of the inspectors, a gray tabby in a tan trench coat.

"Heson, what's the trouble about." he asked in a tired gruff voice, this was his day off and he didn't enjoy working on it.

"Well sir, there appear's to have been a break in on the fith floor in the museum. We have crime scene analysts there right now looking over evidence."

"sigh, You dragged me here for this? Hell it sounds like a regualar burgaler, I didn't have to be here."

The trench coat clad tabby looked over the information in his paws, "But sir, this room is a heavily guarded one, it ha the latest in alarms and there are always two guards on duty ans survelliance cameras in the room."

Carmeltia looked towards her boss, who appeared to not be having a very nice evening so far. He was a person who strived for better work, faster pace, more results. He had superiors to report to also.

As the German Shepard rubbed his temply with his paw slowly he addressed the young detective.

"Ms. Fox, although my key inspector here has decided to waste my time with this, I believe it would be good for you to have a look through the building to get another practice swing at how to investigate a crime scene, you must stay out of the way of the CSI's (shorthand), but try and collect as much information as you can and report back to me, understand."

She nodded without a mention that she knew how to walk a crime scene like the back of her hand. It was rather just to keep the chief off her back for being "lazy". He took alot of pride in her as did her father, she thought of him as a teacher mostly so she complied with his requests without interference.

Opening the door, the 20yrold dective began her look through the building. She scanned over the first two floors, nothing to be found. The third floor, she walked down the hallway and on her way she stepped on something that seemed rather out of place. It was a piece of paper in the shape of a face, a raccoon mask in blue with white eyes. Picking it up, she continued her walk to the fourth floor. It was darker and only illuminated by the skylights in the hallway. Three doors away from the left stairwell, she heard a faint sound of music playing.

She approached a door labeled theater room, opening it she walked inside, the only source of light coming from her flashlight. This room was bigger than most others, it had furnished chairs, paintings and a large grandfather clock. There was an old record player in the midldle of the room playing a Bettoven. She stepped in closer when she feltsomethinggobehind her.Carmeltia told herself it was nothing when,

"Hello there." a voice came from the corner of theroom.

Spooked from the voice, Carmeltia whipped around too fast and lost grip on her flashlight and watched it fall to the floor and goout.

"Who are you?" She said, looking at the corner of the room. Even in the darkness, she could make out asillouete of a person crouched down, its eyes illuminated in a curiousstare.

"I think the better question is who are You? I've never seen a detective this young before." The figure spoke with a spark of interst in his voice.

Carmeltia squinted her eyes to try again to see who this shady figure was, but to no avail.Finally she spoke again,

"the name's Carmeltia Fox,detective for thedepartment of Interpol and right now you are tresspassing on-

"So much authority, determination in you're voice, its accents your beauty rather nicely." The figure replied.

Carmeltia bushed under her fur at that last part. She had insults and complaints thrown at her everyday by the chief and her family sometimes so a complement was nice every now and then.

"So I'll ask you again, who ARE you?" She said

"Sly, Sly Cooper's the name." He said standing up. "I'm probobly who you are all hassleing over right now, haha" he said chuckling.

"Wait! You're-you broke into the museum?" she said, a state of shock that she was speaking to the burgular.

"Well, yes. But that is a bad way to put it, technically nothing was broken." He said coming a step closer,

"Well then in the name of Interpol you hereby under aress-

"So you like to jump right to the point then?" Sly asked, as he walked up to her grinning. "No real chit chat, just you're under arrest." He mocked the last part at her. Picking up her flashlight, he shook it once and clicked it once. The beam of light reveled him to be a raccoon, about her age, an inch shorter than her about, he had a blue peasent cap and a blue shirt with blue glovesand gold braces at the wrists. In one hand he held a large cane with a gold hook at the end of it shaped kind of like a C.

Carmeltia studied him for a second, while she reached behinded her to get her shock pistol, only to find,

"Looking for this?" Sly asked as he held up her pistol with his cane.

"Ho-How did you do that?" She snarled at him, she didn't like being toyed around with by criminals, cute criminals at the least.

_Where the hell did that come from? _She mentally interregated herself, as Sly played with her pistol, twirling it on his cane. Carmeltia got back to the present task at hand, When the criminal'seyes looked to the side, she made a grab for the pistol and got it back in her hands.

"Okay you, don't try anything. You and me are going to go back to my boss and you are going to go to jail." Sly simply smircked at her trying to take charge of the situation.

"Hmm, well that sound's good, but I have a different proposal for you. Perhaps you would like to come with me to dinner by candle light." Sly replied, this earned a few shots from her shock pistol, making him jump a few times.

"Ha, you are kind of trigger happy aren't you?"

"Shut up and do as I say ringtail!" Carmeltia yelled losing the little patience she had.

"Well, as it was nice to meet you, I'm afraid our get together is over for tonight." Sly said cooly, not really minding thyat a smoking gun was aimed at his chest.

"You're damn right it is!" she yelled approaching him to get handcuffs on this crazy robber. She was about a foot away when he did something she, in all her years of approaching criminals, wouldn't expect to do,

he kissed her on the cheek.

Upon catching her on suprise, sly gave her a quick pec on the cheeck before crouching down like a spring and leaping up to the ceiling and grabbed a pipe with his cane.The detectivelooked in shock,

"What the- get the hell back here!" She screamed as she watched him lift up a ceiling tile and crawl into the airducts.

Carmeltia ran as fast as she could after trying to get a shot off at him, that kiss had thrown off her aim momentarily. She raced down to the chief where he stood grumbling to another officer.

"Carmeltia, where have you been?" He demanded

""I was-searching-floors-thief-got away-

"Now hold on what are you talking about, for god's sake take a breath at least." He said. Carmeltia breathed deaply and slowly before saying, "There is a thief on the 4th crawling through the air vents, we have to get him now!"She yelled.

"The building is surrounded, if anyone is up there, they'll have to go through us." An officer said to her, she listened to him and breathed deeply.

The chief turned to her, "What did he look like? Did you get a good look at him?"

She wasn't paying attention as she stared at a figure in the moonlight slide down a telephone wire, _Oh shit_

"Um, I think he may have found a different way out guys." She said pointing to the telephone wires about 50 feet from them.

Everyone looked the direction she was pointing, the chief yelled, "After him!"

The mob of police on the ground began to race towards the raccoon who appeared to be running on the wires.

Carmeltia simply stood in confusion, not only that this criminal could be so elusive, but the fact that he seemed to have taken an interest in her.

Holding up the card She had found earlier, she walked back to the car to get some information on this Sly Cooper. She knew this was not the last time she would see him.


End file.
